Akashi and Kuroko
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Kita akan pergi berlibur saat musim panas nanti. Hanya berdua. Aku berjanji."/"Musim panas tahun depan, kita akan kesini lagi dan mengulang kenangan hari ini."/"Sebentar saja...ayo kita berjalan-jalan lagi, Tetsuya."/ Sebuah drabble tentang Akashi dan Kuroko. Sweet-fluff romance. Presented for AkaKuro's shipper. Mind to RnR?


**~Akashi and Kuroko~**

**A drabble about AkaKuro**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. AkaKuro is shipper's(?).**

**Fluff-Romance**

**K**

**InfiKiss Presented for AkaKuro Shipper.**

…

…

"**Jika saja aku bisa memilih…"**

**[Jika saja aku bisa bersikap sedikit egois…]**

-Yang diucapkan pertama kali oleh seorang Akashi Seijuuro ketika dirinya dan Kuroko tengah berada di atap sekolah adalah; 'Kita akan pergi berlibur saat musim panas nanti. Hanya berdua. Aku berjanji.'

Kuroko Tetsuya memegang janji Akashi. Ia tahu bagi seseorang seperti Akashi, menepati janji adalah suatu keharusan. Akashi tak pernah berbohong untuk alasan apapun. Semua yang terucap dari mulutnya merupakan fakta dan kenyataan yang akan terjadi kelak.

Sang kapten Teiko yang memiliki emperor eyes yang menakutkan.

Hanya saja Kuroko terlanjur keluar dari tim basket Teiko sebelum musim panas tiba. Dan janji mereka berdua…

.

"**Tapi…"**

**[Kami memang harus melangkah di jalan yang berbeda.]**

-Kini dua tahun berlalu begitu saja..

"Kuroko, liburan musim panas, kau akan pergi kemana?" Kagami sempat menanyakan itu kepada Kuroko ketika mereka mampir ke Maji Burger untuk makan malam.

Mulai besok, mereka akan memasuki liburan musim panas yang berarti jadwal latihan basket agak berkurang. Paling tidak, jadwal yang biasa setiap hari sekolah berubah menjadi tiga kali dalam seminggu. Mereka bisa liburan sejenak.

Sambil menyesap minumannya, Kuroko berpikir serius, "Masih belum tau. Mungkin aku akan di rumah saja."

"Aahh~" Kagami mendesah sempurna, melirik Kuroko hilang harapan, "itu membosankan! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan Aomine? Kami akan menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan sambil mencari lawan bermain basket besok. Berminat?"

"Tidak mau." Wajah Kuroko menatap Kagami datar.

"Kenapa?!"

"Karena Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan adu argumentasi dan memaksaku memilih pendapat kalian berdua—aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku bersantai di rumah saja." Kembali Kuroko menyesap minumannya, kali ini ia tersenyum tipis karena ucapannya dibalas dengan decakan sebal dari Kagami.

Kedua iris baby blue anak itu terfokus ke luar jendela, memandangi jalan malam kota yang tetap ramai. Lampu-lampu jalan, kendaraan yang melintas, orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, membuat pikiran Kuroko sempat melayang jauh.

Ia kembali teringat tentang janji Akashi. Janji yang belum sempat mereka penuhi.

.

"**Jika saja waktu bisa berputar kembali…"**

**[Aku ingin bersamamu…]**

-Kuroko berharap ada seseorang yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan di hari yang membosankan ini. Ia agak menyesal karena menolak tawaran Kagami kemarin. Karena pada akhirnya dia harus berada sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuanya ada urusan mendadak.

Haruskah ia ke sekolah dan berlatih sendirian?

Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan pilihan bagus.

TRIIING. Ponsel putih yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja, ketika sang pemilik duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku—berdering nyaring, membuat perhatian Kuroko teralih padanya.

Ada ikon e-mail masuk disana.

Satu nama tertulis : **[Message from Akashi Seijuuro]**

Kedua mata Kuroko mengejap tak percaya.

"Akashi…-kun?"

.

"**Mungkin akan kugunakan untuk menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu…"**

**[Mengatakan padamu semua yang kupikirkan.]**

-Deburan ombak terdengar saling beradu begitu Kuroko turun dari mobil mewah milik keluarga Seijuuro. Kedua irisnya menatap lurus laut biru yang membentang luas tak jauh dari tepi jalan. Pantai dengan pasir putih sudah memanggil-manggil namanya. Dada Kuroko berdetak cepat karena ia terlalu bersemangat.

Akashi turun dan menghampirinya. Sebelum ia bicara dengan Kuroko, ia menunduk di kaca depan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada sopir pribadinya, "Jemput aku saat senja disini."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Dan mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang berdiri di tepi jalan.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko. "Tetsuya, maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tak menatap Akashi, ia masih memperhatikan laut dan tak sabar ingin segera kesana. Setelah beberapa detik mengagumi pemandangan, barulah ia menatap Akashi dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita kesana, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tunjukkan kepada orang sembarangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk sambil menyapu rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Kita kesana." Bisiknya.

.

**"Masa kini adalah sekarang, masa lalu biarlah menghilang…"**

**[Bagaimanapun, kenangan hanyalah kenangan.]**

-Kedua pemuda itu berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Membiarkan ombak menyapu kaki mereka, membiarkan pasir-pasir halus menempel di kaki mereka. Tak ada yang mereka katakan selain sama-sama memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat jelas di hadapan mereka.

Sesekali Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tersenyum tipis. Memandangi pemuda yang hanya mengenakkan kemeja putih tipis dan celana selutut. Kuroko benar-benar kelihatan bisa saja, tapi itulah yang menarik. Dengan warna rambut dan iris yang mirip dengan warna langit atau laut, membuat Akashi seakan-akan bisa menemukan pantulan laut di kedua mata itu. Teduh. Menenangkan. Indah.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menoleh menatap Akashi.

"Dua tahun berlalu begitu saja sejak kau memutuskan keluar dari klub basket Teiko." Tatapan lembut Akashi hilang, digantikan dengan sinar kekecewaan di matanya ketika menatap lurus ke depan.

Keduanya sama-sama berhenti sekarang.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Dengan hari ini, itu artinya aku melunasi janjiku kepadamu, kan?"

Kuroko masih ingat janji Akashi dulu, bahwa ia akan mengajak Kuroko ke pantai. Hanya mereka berdua. Tapi janji itu tak kunjung dipenuhi sejak Kuroko keluar dari tim basket Teiko. Karena sejak itu ia dan Akashi tak pernah lagi memiliki waktu bersama. Dan ketika mereka lulus dari Teiko Gakuen, jarak mereka pun semakin jauh. Antara Tokyo dan Kyoto. Seirin dan Rakuzan.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Dengan hari ini, Akashi-kun tak perlu merasa terbebani dengan janji itu." Jawabnya.

"Benar." Balas Akashi. "Apa kau menantikan hari dimana aku memenuhi janji ini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum sejenak ke arah Akashi, lalu menatap ke arah laut. Tangannya terarah ketika menunjuk ke laut lepas. "Akashi-kun…" gumamnya tanpa menatap Akashi, "ayo kita lihat matahari terbenam dari sini."

.

"**Hatiku adalah milikmu. Dan seluruh yang kau milikku adalah milikku."**

**[Aku jatuh dalam genggamanmu. Aku tak bisa lari lagi.]**

-Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di tepi pantai. Semakin senja, orang-orang semakin banyak yang datang ke pantai. Rata-rata berpasangan dan mereka ingin melihat momen matahari terbenam dari sini. Bukankah itu momen yang sangat romantis jika dilihat dengan orang yang paling istimewa?

Keduanya sengaja memilih posisi yang agak jauh. Mereka duduk di sebuah batu karang yang cukup besar. Deburan ombak sesekali mencapai ke kedua kaki mereka.

"Lihat, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam." Ujar Kuroko tenang.

Akashi mengangguk, "Dan kita akan pulang, Tetsuya. Itu artinya hari ini akan berakhir."

Kuroko ikut mengangguk. Pemuda itu menekuk kedua kakinya, menopangkan dagu di atas lutut sambil memperhatikan air laut yang berubah menjadi oranye karena pantulan sinar matahari senja. "Lalu aku dan Akashi-kun akan bertemu saat Winter Cup nanti." Gumamnya. "Aku tak akan kalah dari Akashi-kun. Seirin tim yang kuat."

"Aku tau," Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Selama Inter-high, tak pernah kulewatkan satu pun berita tentang Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen ataupun To-ou. Kalian semua semakin kuat dan kita semua akan berhadapan satu sama lain di Winter Cup nanti."

Setelah Akashi mengatakan itu, tak ada satupun yang bicara. Suara angin, burung camar dan deburan ombak mengisi ruang kosong diantara mereka.

Perlahan matahari pun semakin bergerak turun di ujung laut. Cahayanya yang hangat membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa tenang. Begitupun Kuroko dan Akashi. Meski setelah hari ini, mereka berdua harus kembali berpisah.

Lima menit diisi oleh keheningan dan matahari semakin tenggelam. Langit yang tadinya hanya dipenuhi beberapa semburat oranye kini benar-benar terlihat oranye gelap dan bulan pun nampak di langit.

Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi memperhatikannya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Setelah hari ini, maukah Akashi-kun berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"

Tatapan bola mata biru laut dan merah itu saling bertemu. Kuroko tersenyum tulus.

"Berjanji apa?"

"Musim panas tahun depan, kita akan kesini lagi dan mengulang kenangan hari ini. Apa Akashi-kun mau berjanji? Ini adalah permintaanku kepada Akashi-kun sebelum kita menjadi lawan di Winter Cup nanti."

Awalnya Akashi termenung mendengar permintaan Kuroko. Matanya mengejap sekali karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi karena Kuroko tetap memandangnya dengan tulus, dengan senyum selembut senja, Akashi tentu tak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku berjanji, Tetsuya."

Senyum Kuroko melebar. Ia mengangguk dan jelas sekali kebahagiaan kini terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali menatap lurus ke laut, ke tempat dimana matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam dan langit berubah menjadi warna ungu gelap.

Ponsel Akashi berdering. Pemuda itu segera mengambilnya dan menatap caller ID yang terpampang di layar. Tanpa ada niat mengangkatnya, Akashi justru menolak panggilan itu dan mematikan ponselnya begitu saja. Membuat Kuroko yang memperhatikannya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Siapa? Kenapa dimatikan?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu enggan. "Fujiwara-san, sopir pribadiku." Jawabnya tak peduli.

"Apa dia sudah menjemput kita? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita_"

"Tetsuya," Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko. Pemuda itu berdiri hati-hati di atas batu karang tempat mereka duduk, menatap Kuroko lembut. Dan entah kenapa sosok Akashi saat itu tampak berbeda di mata Kuroko.

Tampak indah…

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kuroko. Tersenyum. "Sebentar saja…ayo kita berjalan-jalan lagi, Tetsuya." Ajaknya.

Satu detik Kuroko hanya diam. Tapi di detik berikutnya satu tangan Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi. Ia berdiri dan tangan Akashi menggenggam tangannya lembut. Hangat. Membuat keduanya saling diam dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Saling mengisi wajah mereka dengan senyum tulus.

"Iya, Akashi-kun…"

.

"**Aku mencintaimu. Sampai hari dimana aku bisa mengatakannya, akan kusimpan rahasia ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Tetsuya…"**

**[Kelak, akan kusampaikan kepadamu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini. Akashi-kun…]**

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N ::

Moshi-moshi, minna ^^

Ini dipersembahkan untuk semua akakuro shipper yang baca.

Semoga senang membacanya.

mind to review onegai? ^w^ Arigatou udah bacaaaa~

Sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
